Waiting, always will be
by akiyume kye
Summary: UPDATED. An accident that involves Fuji changes the lives of both him and Tezuka. Is separation inevitable? Or is it up to fate to decide? TezuFuji
1. Chapter 1: Whirlpool

**Waiting, always will be**

by akiyume kye

**Disclaimer: **I own pot… in my dreams. Bottom line- not mine.

**Pairings:** TezuFuji

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: Whirlpool**

Everything had happened so fast.

Fuji's mind was a whirl before he felt an excruciating pain running through his whole body. As he drifted off into the never-ending darkness, he could faintly hear a voice of such familiarity calling out to him. Fuji reached out his hand to grasp in the direction of that lovely voice, but he could not summon the energy to do so. He tried to scream but nothing come out of his mouth. The last image to flash through Fuji's mind was that of his lover, and then, darkness enveloped him.

"Syuusuke!" Tezuka screamed frantically. His normally stoic face was replaced by one of panic and pain. As he held on helplessly onto the limp body in his arms, the captain of Seigaku gave in to tears despite the stares of passer-bys.

Rain fell from the sky, as if mourning for the tensai.

But no one could imagine the immense pain that Tezuka felt in his heart.

The rain continued to pour.

Tezuka could only hope.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Eiji, wake up! We've got to go for practice today." Oishi called out to a peacefully sleeping red head. Smiling, the fuku buchou reached out to his doubles partner. The Golden pair, they were called. Nudging his partner gently, Oishi watched as sleepy eyes blinked and stared up at him.

"Are? Oishi?" Eiji rubbed his eyes and looked up at Oishi. "Let me sleep a while longer nya. I was too upset to sleep last night because my sister used up my favorite toothpaste!" whined Eiji.

Amused, Oishi simply whispered into his ears, "You don't want Tezuka to make you run laps do you?" That was enough to fully awaken the cute red head. Jumping up and glomping his good friend, Eiji said, "Nya, hurry Oishi! I definitely don't want to run those laps!" He gave Oishi a pout before dashing off, leaving his partner smiling and shaking his head lightly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There were voices all around him, but he couldn't see anyone. He tried to stand up to reach out towards those voices but to no avail. _What is going on?_ His mind screamed out into the darkness. _Where was everyone? Where was… Kunimitsu?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wait was too much for Tezuka to bear. Shirt soaked in sweat and hands shivering, he waited in fear and anxiety._  
Syuusuke, please hold on. I need you._ Unable to control himself any longer, Tezuka collapsed into another round of tears.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are? We're late, Oishi! Nya! I don't want to run those laps!" Eiji wailed. He could image Tezuka shouting from the courts for them to run 20 laps. Or would it be 30? 40? 100? Eiji cringed, waiting for Tezuka's voice to ring across the courts.

_Strange_, thought Oishi. _Where was Tezuka? Oh, and Fuji too?_ Frowning, he stepped into the tennis club room. All the regulars except the buchou and tensai were already there. Glancing at his watch, Echizen smirked at the pair. "You're late." Oishi gave him a small, strained smile as Eiji jumped forward to glomp the younger boy.

He couldn't stop the uneasy feeling that was welling up inside him. Oishi just couldn't. That feeling kept growing stronger and stronger. _Something was wrong._

Kawamura shyly stood up among the regulars and asked Oishi where Tezuka and Fuji were, but he had no answer. A wave of flustered thoughts ran through the whole room.

"There is a 99.9 percent chance that the both of them are together and.." Before Inui could finish, Eiji interrupted. "Nya! I feel that something isn't right! Oishi! Where are they?"

That ominous feeling gripped his heart and twisted it with its unseen claws. Oishi could only dread the worst as he waited on the ringing tone. _Come on, pick it up Tezuka! Where in the world are you? _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His flushed face was expectant and hopeful as he rushed up to the sensai to ask about Fuji's condition. The doctor looked up at him, eyes full of defeat and remorse. "The patient… He…I'm so sorry. He is in a coma now. We can do no more."

As the news sunk in, Tezuka's face was devoid of any emotion. And then his eyes flashed with anger as he grabbed hold of the doctor and shook him with all of his might. Letting out an anguish scream, he fell limp onto the ground, cupping his hands over his face, wishing that it was all a dream.

_Syuusuke. My Syuusuke. You said you'd be by my side forever. For eternity. But where are you now, my Syuusuke?_

_Where are you?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Even Ryusaki- sensai had no clue as to where Tezuka and Fuji were. The regulars were tensed. Even Eiji wished Tezuka were here to give him those laps. Uncomfortable silence screamed in the courts. No one could hit a ball. No one could concentrate. It was just too disturbing.

Tezuka hadn't answered any of Oishi's calls, and neither had Fuji.

Hours passed by and practice was nearly over, yet neither of them had appeared. Their parents did not know where they were. No one knew.

Anxiety flooded the mother of Seigaku. Pacing to and fro, he muttered to himself continuously, reassuring himself that nothing was wrong, that they would be fine.

"Ringgggg! Ringgggg!" Oishi jumped at the sudden ringing of his phone. _Tezuka!_

"Tezuka! Where are you? I've been trying to…"

"Oishi… Fuji… He… There was an accident…" Tezuka's throat felt constricted. Nothing else could come out from his mouth. His heart was cracking. It was too painful.

The fuku buchou dropped the phone. The door of the club room was left opened as Oishi ran off to inform his team mates about… the tragedy that had befallen the always smiling tensai.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unsteady hands brushed through smooth, brown hair. Tezuka's eyes misted as he looked over Fuji.

His eyes and head had been bandaged. The wound on his back continued to bleed, soaking into the bed sheet beneath him. Countless tubes ran through Fuji's frail body. The monitors beeped occasionally.

_Beep. Beep._  
The room was spacious. Too spacious.

_Beep. Beep._  
The place was clean. Too clean.

_Beep. Beep._  
The air was fresh. But it smelt like death to Tezuka.

He may never see again. He may never walk again. He may never… wake up.

_Syuusuke. Why? Why did you?_

_It should have been me._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seven mortified faces peered into the ward.

Oishi paced about.

Eiji was getting hysterical.

Inui dropped his notebook.

Momo stared in stunned silence.

Kawamura gapped in horror.

Kaidoh couldn't even make his trademark "fshhhh".

Ryoma's face was emotionless.  
However, as he turned away from the window, there were tears welling up inside his eyes.  
_Fuji-sempai…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door creaked open and Tezuka froze his actions. Steeling his emotions, he looked up only to see seven worried faces of the Seigaku team. Despite trying his best to hide his sorrow, the tears that streaked his face were obvious enough to the rest.

Placing a hand on Tezuka's shoulder, Oishi broke the ice in stutters. "I… I… Err we…Oh Tezuka… I'm so sorry…"

Something in the captain snapped at that instant. He looked at Oishi blankly. Then he gave the fuku buchou a kiddish grin and started going from one member to the next, greeting them with smiles.

_No. Tezuka, no! _

Oishi panicked. Everyone panicked. They had never seen their beloved captain in this state before. _He's snapped!_ Oishi thought sadly. _He's really snapped_.

After greeting everyone, Tezuka came over to Fuji's side and started shaking him.

"Wake up, little boy! Don't sleep so much! Hee. Come on! I want to play!"

Everyone was lost for words.

"Wake up, boy! I SAID WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" Tezuka started screaming. He wasn't thinking rationally anymore. Nothing mattered anymore. It was over. Fuji would never come back. He couldn't control himself anymore. No. He couldn't.

Everything he had had just disappeared the very moment he saw a pool of blood forming under Fuji on the road.

Everything he knew was flushed away the moment he heard about Fuji's condition.

Nothing mattered.

Not anymore.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He felt awake, but still, he saw nothing. Everything in sight was black. Had somebody turned off the lights? Who was that that he heard telling him to wake up? He felt strangely detached from everything. He felt like he was floating.

His mind drew a blank. What had happened? He didn't know.

The only word that remained in his heart buried itself from view, refusing to reach his mind, creating a wall around it, so thick that it seemed impossible to penetrate through.

_Kunimitsu…_

**To be continued...**

Please R&R. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2: Acceptance

**Waiting, always will be**

by akiyume kye

**Disclaimer:** I own pot… in my dreams. Bottom line- not mine.

**Pairings:** TezuFuji

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2: Acceptance**

The regulars couldn't believe their eyes as they watched their beloved captain snap. Horror ate bitterly into them and none of them could find the correct words to express themselves.

Tezuka slowly settled down in a daze after much ranting. Sitting down on the chair next to Fuji's bed, he started swaying back and forth.  
Back and forth…  
Back and forth…

The brilliance in his hazel eyes had dimmed. His hair was in a mess, tangled and unkempt. The firm expression on his face had dissolved into a lop-sided childish grin.  
Back and forth. Back and forth.  
Tezuka wrapped his arms around himself and continued to rock himself.

Nothing mattered to him anymore.

There was nothing more to live for.

Oishi stared in disbelieve of what Tezuka had become. Eyes bulging at the state of the buchou before him, his throat felt tight and he couldn't bring himself to say anything.

"Buchou? Bu.. Buchou?" Eiji had managed to find his voice to break the uncomfortable silence that reigned in the ward. But all he was meet with was a grin.

"Hee…" was all Tezuka said.  
Back and forth. Back and forth.  
He just continued swaying.

The doctors who had silently been observing the scene before them shook their heads sorrowfully. Jotting down some notes on a clipboard, they left the room.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Excuse me. I'm Fuji's doctor. May I know if you are related to him and Tezuka?" A tall, fair young man in his mid 30s asked Oishi.  
The look on Oishi's face confirmed it and the doctor called him into his office for a discussion.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oishi's head was spinning with millions of thoughts. He couldn't control his emotions any longer before he would explode. _Tezuka… Fuji…_ Tears weld up in his eyes, but he suppressed them. This doctor standing before certainly had something important to tell him.

Taking in a deep breath, the fuku buchou dared to venture into the discussion.

"What is it, sensei?"

"Young man, here. Take it." With that, the doctor slipped him a piece of paper.

And on it was written:

_Sougoubyouyin Mental Hospital  
Patient to be referred: Tezuka Kunimitsu  
Age: 14  
Condition: The patient has…_

A gasp escaped Oishi before he slumped against the wall, still registering the shock that had enveloped him._  
No! This can't be true…Not Tezuka… No!_  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Seigaku regulars eyed their fuku buchou as he trudged out from the doctors office. Noting the look of defeat on his face, Eiji grew concerned. Slowly approaching his doubles partner, he placed his arm over Oishi's shoulder and gave it a slight squeeze. He didn't know how else to help Oishi as the mother of Seigaku fell into his arms and let tears overcome his face.

"Oishi.. Nya, daijoubu?"

"Eiji… Tezuka… He is… going to be sent to a mental hospital…" Oishi began, before falling onto his knees, sobbing like a lost child.

No one could absorb what they had been told.

Because it simply couldn't have been true.

Or could it?

They didn't know how to react, except to offer comfort to the boy who was the captain's closest friend since they met years ago. As they patted him on his back, the regulars were silently contemplating the situation, question badgering in their minds.

_How could this have happened?_  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Where am I?  
_  
Feeling about with his hands, he look out into the vast darkness before him.  
A blurred image passed through his mind and he sought to hold onto it, but it vanished as fast as it appeared.  
Tears stinging his eyes, Fuji cried out for all that he was worth.

But only silence greeted him.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Klunk!" The phone fell to the phone from Yuuta's hand. _Aniki…_

Yumiko let out a gut wrenching cry.  
"SYUUSUKE!"

It couldn't be true.

It just couldn't be.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gathered at the balcony of the hospital, all the regulars sat in stunned silence at the revelation of the situation. The doctor had refused to offer any extension to the date Tezuka would be sent to the mental hospital. And neither had he backed out of his decision.

_He needs to be there,_ the sensei had simply said.

Their faces were grim and their lips pursed tightly.

None of them could accept the situation.

Momo and Kaidoh were so uptight by what had happened that they were bickering none stop over virtually nothing at all.  
Kawamura's normally kind face was contorted into an angry expression.  
Eiji sat silently beside Oishi, lending him a shoulder to cry on.  
Inui just stared into his notebook.  
There was no data to add in. No data to be proud of.

But no one could hear the heart of young Ryoma cracking into millions of fragments. Fragments of memories that could not be replaced. The boy pulled his hat down even further, hoping that no one would notice his tears.

Still, it surprised him that he would cry in a time like this.  
He shouldn't need to cry. He didn't have to.

When Oishi spoke, his voice was hoarse and raspy. "Minna san… We just have to… have to accept the fact. That… That Fuji may never wake up again. And that Tezuka has gone… mad…" His words trailed off, leaving nothing for them to hold onto.

No words of hope. No words of reassurance that everything will work out somehow.  
Even Oishi had brought himself to face the dismal situation.

The mother of Seigaku…

Broken.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sound of footsteps conveyed one of franticness.  
One of disbelieve.  
And one of hopelessness.

Fuji Yumiko grimaced at the sight of her precious tensai brother, tubes running through his small body. The tears hadn't stop since she was informed about Fuji's accident.

And she didn't it think would ever stop until the boy woke up.

_Syuusuke…_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mizuki stared at Yuuta in horror when he heard of the news.  
Fuji Syuusuke… in a coma?

_It is utterly ridiculous_, he had said.  
After all, Fuji was his destined rival and they were meant to fight it out someday.  
How then could he be in a coma?  
It was pure idiocy to come up with such a pathetic joke as that.

As Mizuki blabbered on unintelligently, Yuuta resisted the urge to roll his eyes or bash up the person who had taken care of him all these years.

But today, it was different. It was no joke.  
His aniki- the person he was ever so jealous of- had gotten into a near fatal accident.  
Rage boiled inside Yuuta.

_I'll kill him_, he thought with fury.  
_I'll kill Tezuka with my bare hands if that's the last thing I could do._

Yuuta clenched his fist into a tight ball, silencing Mizuki.

"I have to go and see aniki."

"Then I'll go with you, Yuuta." Mizuki replied quickly.

"No! I won't let you go! All you care about is he being your _destined rival_, isn't it?  
All you want to do is to beat him, isn't it?  
Well, now he's down! He could even die!  
Are you satisfied? Are you happy with this?" Yuuta lashed out furiously at his mentor.

Daggers shot out from his eyes, piercing into Mizuki, who could only gap at him in stunned silence. Turning around angrily, he stormed out of their room and slammed the door shut with all his might.

Maybe, just maybe, only then could he release his pent up frustrations.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A lone silver-haired boy stood in the distance as he saw brother and sister crying over a lost tensai.

_No._ He had told himself.  
_This is Fuji we're talking about.  
He won't leave us just like that.  
He can't. He just can't._

Maybe the doctors had gotten it wrong. Maybe Fuji wasn't in a coma. Maybe he was only asleep.

But as Saeki peered into the ward, his worst fears were confirmed.  
There lay Fuji, bandaged up and living off a machine.

He glanced over at his childhood friend's face.  
There was no smile, no emotion.

No Fuji.

No. Not anymore.  
And it was all because of Tezuka.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He screamed and kicked vigorously. He tried to bite the hands that held him down. He wanted to run away from those claws.

The day had come.

The day Seigaku's invaluable tennis captain would be sent to the mental hospital.

Ayana pleaded tearfully with the nurses. That was _her_ son. Her one and _only_ son.  
He couldn't be sent to the mental hospital. He was her son and no one could take him away!

Tezuka's mother fought with all her might, reaching out to her son, wanting to pull him back into her arms, to keep him by her side.  
_None of you monsters understand!_ She had shouted.  
_None of you understand the pain of a Mother's heart! _

Demo, she could only watch in bitter silence as yet another part of her was driven away in the distance.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And so, Tezuka was settled in the mental hospital while Fuji remained lying in a coma.

Back and forth. Back and forth. Tezuka continued to sway to an unheard rhythm. "Fuji…"

Beep. Beep beep. Went the machines surrounding Fuji's frail body.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three years passed by. And nothing had changed.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The regulars continued to come.

Some to see Fuji, and some to see Tezuka.  
Never once did they lose hope that Fuji would wake up and get Tezuka out of his trance state.

Hanging on to a hope that seemed so small, they pressed on.  
Even though they grew increasing tired of waiting, they never gave up.

Eiji would sit by Fuji and rattle on about everything that had happened day after day.  
_My new toothpaste taste like Fuji apple. My mom bought me a new big bear and I named it Fuji._ The list went on.  
And Saeki would only add to it, telling stories of his own.

Ryoma would stand by and look at the prodigy, lying in a bed that wasn't meant for one like him.  
He wasn't meant to be in that bed. He wasn't meant to be injured.  
He was Fuji, and the hospital was never meant to be his place.

And yet he lay there, unmoving.

Ryoma yearned to reach out and brush Fuji's delicate hair that had grown long over the years, but it seemed as if a wall existed between Fuji and the young boy, one that Ryoma couldn't climb across.

He could only watch from afar.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Six years passed by. And still, nothing had changed.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yumiko and Yuuta would bring the tensai's favorite wasabi along to the hospital and leave it near the table on his bed. The elder sister would brush his hair everyday, while Yuuta would tell him about his latest accomplishments in tennis, begging the prodigy to wake up and challenge him.

Only Oishi faithfully visited Tezuka everyday.

His condition hadn't changed, just like Fuji.

The doctors had told him that Tezuka's mind was a blank, as if he had blocked out everything he had ever known. He simply had no recollection of the past. And neither did he seem like he wanted to remember anything at all.

The only thing he ever said was "Fuji". The doctors didn't know why, but Oishi knew.  
Oishi knew the intensity of the pain Tezuka had gone through.  
It was so painful, that he had lost his very own self.

The ex-fuku buchou sometimes wondered why he continued to visit Tezuka when he wouldn't even try to remember anything.  
It seemed as if his visits were of no use.  
It seemed as if things would drag on in this slow, bitter pace forever.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ten years passed by. And yet still, nothing had changed.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Light! _

A new energy surged through him as he gingerly reached out toward the source.  
Elated, he continued to push himself in that direction, hoping, praying, that something good was awaiting him.

_Finally… Maybe I can get out of this dream…_  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At first Ryoma didn't notice it at all. It was subtle and slight.

Eiji continued to rattle on.

Ryoma patiently waited for it to happen again. It couldn't have been a figment of his imagination, could it?

Twitch.

There it was again! A barely noticeable movement in the tensai's hand!

Ryoma gasped. Ten years. After ten years… Would Fuji finally awake from his coma?

He strode over and silenced Eiji, who only looked up to him with those cat-like eyes filled with confusion.  
"Look." Ryoma pointed at Fuji's fingers. "Just look."

And there it was again!

This time, the twitch more noticeable and convincing.

It wasn't a dream. It was real.

Fuji was going to wake up!

After ten years.  
Ten long years…  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A smile escaped her lips for the first time after all those years of waiting.  
Had she heard it right? That… That her tensai brother was finally going to wake up?

An excited Eiji continued to tell her the movement he had seen in Fuji, but she wasn't listening anymore.

Phone left hanging from its cord, she ran out of her room, off to the hospital she so often frequented.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The news spread fast. In no time, all the regulars were gathered inside Fuji's ward. Yumiko and Yuuta were present too. Even Saeki was there, despite his busy schedule at work.

They waited.

And waited.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Twitch.

Everyone held their breaths. Silent prayers filled their lips and hearts stopped beating for a moment.

Twitch.  
Twitch twitch.

Perhaps hope did exist after all.

**To be continued…**

A/N: Hmmm. Not sure about Tezuka's age. Please tell me if it's wrong. This chapter wasn't very good but I hope you guys enjoyed it!

Do review and let me know what you think about it. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3: Awakening

**Waiting, always will be**

by akiyume kye

**Disclaimer:** I own pot… in my dreams. Bottom line- not mine.

**Pairings:** TezuFuji

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3: Awakening**

He tore opened his eyes after the long fight toward the bright light, but Fuji was only faced with darkness again.

He tried to kick about, an unsuccessful attempt to free himself from the darkness.

Tears brimming in his blue eyes, he wondered why he had traded one world of darkness for another.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seconds after Fuji opened his eyes, the doctors had rushed to his side. Sensing the commotion around him, Fuji grew uneasy. He lay immobile as hands probed all over him, but still, he couldn't see, nor could he feel his legs.

He didn't understand. _What is going on?_  
He needed explanations. He needed comfort. He needed to know.  
To know what had happened.

Confusion overcame him and a tear slid down his cold cheeks.

_I don't understand_. Fuji sniffled. _I just don't._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A beautiful word continued to remain dormant in Fuji's heart.  
Right in the very depths of it, there it lay.

Hidden by the years of darkness.  
Threatening to disappear.

But it couldn't. It was locked onto Fuji's heart. There was no key, and never will be one.

It could only be unlocked by the lost lover himself.

It was as if a curse had been placed on the prodigy.  
A curse, that may never be broken… Until the time was right.

Only fate could unite the lovers once again.  
But for now, it wasn't time.  
Locked in their own worlds, they would just have to wait.

Long.  
Very long.

_Kunimitsu…_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The very moment those brilliant blue orbs conquered the world, Tezuka's eyes shot wide open. He stopped swaying. He stood up and marched toward the doctor, who could only marvel at his sudden recovery.

"I want to go out. Now." Tezuka ordered the sensei.

After a minute of contemplation, the doctor allowed him to leave his room, but kept watch on him close behind.

Tezuka just walked. And walked. His mind was blank, but his legs carried him on.

And then, he stopped. His legs refused to move a step further. Tezuka could feel something calling out to him, but he didn't know what it was. Sighing, he let his knees give in to fatigue and sat on the ground.

"Fuji… Fuji…"  
That name had become just another word to him. After all those years of "recitation", that precious name had lost its meaning. Even Tezuka himself didn't know what he was saying.  
To him, Fuji was just a thing. An apple, perhaps?

He didn't know. Neither did he try to remember.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No one took the news any worse than Yumiko. Her tensai brother… Blind? Paralyzed?

It was ridiculous, she thought, as a bitter laugh escaped her throat.  
Why had the heavens played such a cruel joke on her? On Fuji?  
What had he done to deserve this?

He was a tensai. He was a somebody.  
And now… he was reduced to a patient for life.

_Syuusuke…_

He would never be the same again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Who are you,_ he had simply asked.

Eiji pushed aside his emotions as he placed his hand gently on Fuji's and gave it a tight squeeze. He may now be blind, he may now be paralyzed, Eiji thought sadly, but he still was Fuji Syuusuke. And Fuji would never forget any of his friends.

"Fuji! It's Eiji! Nya, can't recognize my voice?" Eiji joked with him.

But the reply he received took the breath out of him.

"Eiji? Who's that?"

The red flash dashed out of the room, hands cupped over his face, tears threatening to spill.

**To be continued…**

Hmmm.

Thought of making Yumiko change Fuji's name so he can "start afresh" and leave his past behind in the next chapter. But then again, no other name can fit Fuji better than... well, Fuji, isn't it:) Don't know if I should change it or not. It may complicate matters.What do you guys think?

Do give me suggestions so that I'll know how to continue! Arigatoo:)


End file.
